


Choke

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Gen, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt No Comfort, Strangulation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: All Viggo wants to do is strangle Hiccup. Hiccup has to suffer through it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try writing Viggo being creepy to Hiccup without there being anything inherently sexual about it. This is what came out of it.

Hiccup’s eyes widened as Viggo’s hand closed around his neck. He wiggled around underneath him, but it was no use - Viggo was just so much bigger than him. They were on the floor of Viggo’s tent with Viggo straddling Hiccup. Hiccup had his hands bound tightly in front of him, and he brought them up to try to get Viggo’s hand off of him. No one talked about how much asphyxiation  _ hurt _ . Yes, he couldn’t breathe, and that frightened him to no end, but gods, the  _ pain  _ in his neck and throat, in his lungs. He hoped Viggo didn’t see fit to snap his windpipe, because then he would really be gone. 

“Sh, sh,” Viggo murmured as Hiccup struggled. “Do not fight me. I don’t mean to kill you.” 

_ Thanks, that helps,  _ Hiccup thought sarcastically. Even in a situation like this he wasn’t without his sass. He wished he could say it out loud, but knew that he’d be unable to speak. 

Hiccup didn’t listen to Viggo. He scratched at his hand, and Viggo cursed quietly at that, but didn’t remove his hand. He was stronger than Hiccup, especially in this moment in which Hiccup had no air. His lungs struggled, making his chest heave. They felt like they were going to burst, and the pain in his throat was making tears sting in his eyes. It didn’t matter that Viggo said he wasn’t going to kill him, because it ultimately felt like he was. 

Then Viggo was removing his hand, and Hiccup was gasping and wheezing, body going limp as it desperately took in air. His tears fell free. 

Viggo trailed his fingers lightly over Hiccup’s throat, and Hiccup was in no position to struggle or fight him.

“Mm, you’ll have bruising,” he said. 

“Get the fuck off of me!” Hiccup snapped hoarsely. He didn’t like this. Not one bit. He wasn’t sure why Viggo was doing it. He hadn’t asked him any questions first, and hadn’t asked him any questions during. So he wasn’t interrogating him. Perhaps he was just doing it for his own twisted pleasure. 

Viggo gripped the back of his neck, ran his thumb over his throat, and gods, some part of that felt good, especially after what had just been done to him and how it hurt. Hiccup tilted his head back, stared at the roof of the tent, tears streaking his cheeks. He didn’t want Viggo touching him like this, didn’t want  _ any  _ part of this, no matter if it hurt or felt good. 

Then Viggo was digging his thumb into his throat, and Hiccup made a choking noise. He didn’t know how to fight against this other than to squirm and try to get out from under Viggo. He tried throwing him off with his hips, but he was just too damn heavy. Hiccup made a mewling, choking noise as Viggo dug his thumb in deeper. There was a cruel smile on his face. Or maybe that was just what his regular smile looked like.

Hiccup couldn’t do anything but try to breathe as Viggo ran his other hand through his hair, as if fond of him. It made shivers race each other up his spine, just adding to the convulsions of his body that just wanted to  _ breathe.  _

“Don’t fight.” Viggo’s voice was almost a whisper. “Just let it happen, my dear.”

There was a cold feeling in Hiccup’s stomach at being called that by an enemy, by  _ this  _ enemy. He tried to go still anyway, knew that he was wasting precious air and energy. 

Once he did, Viggo continued running his hand through his hair. “That a boy,” he breathed. “There’s a good boy.” 

Hiccup saw black spots in his vision, wondered when Viggo was going to let go. When his vision was all but gone, Viggo finally let up with his thumb, and Hiccup was coughing and choking and gasping in air. 

Viggo pulled lightly at the two braids in Hiccup’s hair. “Now, who did these for you?” he asked. It was the first question he’d asked him today, and it was one of complete inconsequence. 

“A-Astrid.” His voice was hoarse and choked. 

“The pretty blonde one?” Viggo questioned. “I figured as much. You two seem close.”

_ What on Earth is he doing?  _ Hiccup wondered. Now he was questioning him, but over something as little as his braids. 

“Now, once more?” Viggo asked, palm pressing over his throat.

Hiccup shook his head. “N-no, no.” 

Viggo smirked. “I’m sure you can handle it.” Before Hiccup could make anymore protests, he was pressing down and squeezing, and Hiccup’s blood was rushing in his head, his heart pounding in his ears. He shut his eyes this time, not wanting to see the sick smile on Viggo’s face. 

Just as before, it hurt his throat and his neck and his lungs. Everything in him burned and screamed for air. Hiccup struggled weakly, though now he knew it was utterly useless. Viggo just kept stroking his hair with his other hand, and Hiccup had no idea why he was doing all this. His mouth was open in hopes for getting in a breath, but nothing got past Viggo’s hand. Hiccup began to feel weak and faint much faster this time. He wished he could signal this to Viggo, get him to stop, but he couldn’t. Gods, perhaps he  _ was  _ going to kill him, and this slow torture was just how he liked doing it. 

The hand released his neck. Hiccup wheezed and sucked in air, eyes popping open for a brief moment to see Viggo smiling down at him. 

“It’ll all be alright, my dear Hiccup,” he said, still gliding fingers through his hair. “It’ll be alright.”

That was the last thing Hiccup heard before his body gave into darkness and he fainted. 


End file.
